The Curse Of Curves
by blaiselover
Summary: song fic to the curse of curves by cute is what we aim for. Dramione. And their story. Enjoy. please read ].


**I've got the gift of one liners **

"You're legs must be tired…"

"Why's that Malfoy?"

"'Cause you've been running through my mind all day!"

**And you've got the curse of curves **

"Ginny why am I fat?"

"You're not Mia; you've got the body the guy goes wild for."

"Well they're obviously going wild in private."

**And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony **

"Class our new project is too study Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, I'm assigning roles, these Roles don't change, so get used to it. Hermione Granger as Juliet, Draco Malfoy as our Romeo…"

**  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit **

"Ah the Golden trio,"

**  
But my wit won't allow it **

"You don't belong here, you dirty mudblood."

**  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes **

"The Malfoys are used to the lap of luxury, I can afford the most expensive places without turning a hair."

I want someone provocative and talkative

"Well, Mia, did you learn how to flirt from a book, 'cause if you did I'd like to borrow it…"

"Shut your mouth, Gin!"

**  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!" **

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you for?"

"Probably for as long as I've wanted to, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Draco then."

**  
And she's got the curse of curves **

"I'm so glad you hide this body, I'd hate to keep fighting off the hormonal boys."

"You know you'd rather I flaunt what I've got so everyone knows I belong to you and only you and that they're missing out."

"Exactly. Invisible Psychobable."

"Reverse psychology."

"Exactly. I just said that."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

**  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words **

"She's mine, back off."

**  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
**

"Mia, you are not wearing that."

"I worry about you Draco, I really do."

**And you're on the gossip team **

"So Mia, You've missed a few of our night buts now you must tell Lav, Myself and Ginny all of the gossip from your sorrid fling with Malfoy."

"Draco."

"It's love."

"Shut up Lav!"

"You hurt my feelings, Mia. You really do."

**  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed **

"Malfoy, I saw! I saw you and Pansy, all over each other. Like a rash."

**  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes **

"You've had my heart from the first time Romeo and Juliet met."

"That was over three months ago."

"You still have it."

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

"Why me? Out of all the girls here why me?"

"because you are, by far, the best."

"And Malfoys don't settle for less."

"At the start, that was about right…"

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win

"If you don't start moving, I'm gonna rip your most prized possession off"

"Yes Ma'am."

**  
We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win **

"I don't want anyone but you."

"I can keep you?"

"You can keep me Mia, for as long as you will it."

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

"You win."

"Malfoys always win. You'll soon see."

"Can't wait."

Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

"You've won Mia. You've made me the happiest man alive."

"Then you've won too, my Dragon."


End file.
